I'm Rome, and You'll be Germania
by MagusKatia
Summary: The story of how Rome first met Germania, and how they became… 'Friends'. . . No historical accuracy, at all. . . Rated for mild language, because I'm not into Shota. Chapter 2 is in the works!


Me: Heyhey! MagusKatia here with the first chapter of my first Hetalia Fanfic! And no, the RP didn't count. Nor do the Anon-Posts on Hetalia_Kink for which I am going to hell… -3-

Rome: Don't feel bad Oh-Great-Magus-Katia! We love you anyway-

Germania: *Germania!Punch*

Rome: *KO!*

Me: O-O;;; Um… Austria… Disclaimer please? *drags KO'D!Rome out of the room with Germania*

Austria: The great Magus Katia does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. The Creator, Hidekaz Himaruya-Dono does, much to Katia's dismay. She would also like me to remind you that there is no historical accuracy in this fanfiction, as far as she knows. Thank you for your time, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get some coffee and play the pi-ACK!

Prussia: Kesesese! You're vital regions have been invaded by the Awesome Me, and don't you forget it Specs!

Austria: *blushes, eye twitches* Y-You dolt….!

Me: …. On to the story. Please. ;;;

A young brunette walked through the quiet forest. He looked young, maybe six or seven in age? Lord knows he was older than that; he was the Roman Empire, after all! Well, he would be when he got older; the whole world would be at his feet, he was positive! Since he was going to rule the world, he thought he should get to know it, which is what lead him here, in the middle of a forest, alone.

He hummed as he walked, taking in the beauty of the surrounding forest. One day, after he was done conquering, he would have to come back here and paint sometime, the lush green was such a pretty site, and really inspirational! There were all sorts of animals flitting about that Rome had never seen! Species of birds he hadn't heard of hopping from branch to branch, singing beautiful songs. There were deer, but they were different from the ones he had seen back home! A small stream stood off to his left, and upon closer inspection he found fish the likes of which he had never seen! Their scales were beautiful silver, and they were so small! It was amazing! Butterflies sat on blooming flowers, and trees stood tall. Rome was in awe, this place HAD to be his!

Rome started to remove his armour, the child empire deciding that he would go for a swim! After all, he was the great Roman Empire; nothing could hurt him, right?

Well, that's what the child was thinking until an arrow came flying past him, barely missing his small face. Roma fell back on his ass, and stared in shock at the area where the arrow came from and grabbed the large dagger (which was more like a sword to him, considering his size) from his side.

"Who's there?! Who is the coward who would attack an unexpecting empire with not even a small warning, huh?! Come out here and fight like a man, you coward!"

Looking around, he caught sight of a flash of yellow moving behind a bush, and moving fast. He swallowed. Rome had heard stories of the barbarians that lived in this area, but he paid no attention to them or the soldiers who told the tales, most of them had seemed pretty far-fetched! Well, until now, that is!

"I-I said come out! Now!" The tiny empire demanded, standing up and taking a defensive position. Grumbling, out came the figure behind the bushes, and Rome was breathless.

Dressed in a simple white tunic, the newcomer looked to be about the same age as Rome, but all the similarities stopped there. Roma was tall for his age, and tan, very tan. His eyes were golden brown, and his hair was a crisp, dark brown. She, she was shorter than he was, by a couple centimeters at least, long hair a mixture of the whitest silver and the purest gold, a small, lone braid hanging in front of her ear, the rest hanging loose. Her eyes were a cold, icy blue, watching him curiously. They reminded Rome of a stone of some kind… Or maybe ice. Either would work; they both manage to shine brilliantly while being cold and hard, seemingly empty of all life.

Rome stared at the mysterious figure intently, waiting for her to speak up. The silence was unbearable. Finally, she spoke up, although it was little more than a mumble

"Who're you. . . ?"

"I'm the great Roman Empire, and one day, I'm going to rule the world!" he replied enthusiastically. "What about you? What's your name?"

She stared at the ground and shrugged, mumbling under her breath.

"Don't have one. . . "

"Well, just who are you?"

She pointed at the ground and motioned towards the surrounding area.

Rome blinked, and thought for a moment.

"So... Your name is Forest?" Rome asked incredulously. That was no name for a human; let alone a beautiful young girl like the small barbarian child he was speaking too! The look she gave him was cold, and chilled Rome to the bone.

"No, I am… This place." she tried to explain, gesturing again that the forest. "These territories. The tribes. Me."

"So you're like me, and Egypt, and Greece?!" she jumped, startled by how loud he had yelled, and he made a mental note to try and keep it down, he didn't want to startle her off. "How about. . . I name you!" he smiled. "After all, since I discovered you, I have the right!"

"Rome…" Her face was red, but he assumed it was a blush; after all, she WAS talking to a great empire!

"Well, I can't very well name you Rome, because I'm Rome. Since I'm Rome, you'll be Germania! And we're going to be good friends; the best of friends! And I'll help you become civilized! You'll become a part of my empire, and I promise I'll teach you everything I know, OK?"

The newly-named Germania just stared at him, and he assumed she was marveling at how wonderfully kind he was!

"I can't wait to introduce you to Egypt and Greece! They'll love you, I'm sure of it! Plus they'll be glad to have another girl to speak to and spend time with!" Germania's tiny fists clenched, the Roman was more annoying than Gaul had said he was! Rome walked over and he took a hold of the barbarian nation's arm, running off, and dragging poor Germania with him.

Germania: .......... 'She.' 'Girl'...'Her'..... Why? *intense glare at Katia*  
Prussia/Germany/Swissy/Austria/Etc: PAPA IS A WOMAN?!  
Me: .... I-It's supposed to be funny for the story so Rome looks like an idiot?  
Germania: .... That makes it ok. BI  
Rome: Hey D8  
Germania: *glare*  
Me: Ehehe.... Well, um.... That's all for now, but I will write another chapter. It may take a while, so... Why don't you just press that pretty little button down there, and give me a reason to write more! There's something good in it for you, if you do...~ Like, being mentioned in the next chapter, cookies, cake (IT'S NOT A LIE 8D), chocolate, AND MORE OF THIS STORY YAY 8D


End file.
